


Dream the Janitor

by Scy1he



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is done with everything, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream blob, this was supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scy1he/pseuds/Scy1he
Summary: Apparently, the Dream they knew has been an imposter the whole time.Now the real Dream was finally back and became the janitor, therapist and mother of the entire server. Seems like the universe doesn't want him to get any sleep at all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1003





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just an excuse for me to write wholesome Dream. Pure crack and fluff.
> 
> I need more Dream and Tubbo content.

Tommy stood in front of Tubbo. He backed both of them slowly towards the corner of the room. All of their items were blown up by Dream. They have no chance of beating him.

‘ Tommy, it’s time to say goodbye,’ Tubbo mumbled. Tommy turned to look at his friend. He thought Tubbo would be scared, terrified, teary. Instead, he was met with a face of relief and acceptance.

‘ We had great times together. The Disc Saga, L’manberg. Hell, we even fought Dream together. Those are great times,’ Tubbo smiled bitterly. ‘ Not all good things can last. I guess this is the end.’

‘ Tubbo. No no no, we can escape. Together,’ Tommy cried, clutching Tubbo’s hand tightly in his. ‘ Don’t leave me! What am I without you!’

‘ You.’

They heard the portal hummed as two figures appeared. One was a white blob while the other was a lean man. He was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck and black jeans. A white mask tied to his wrist. An axe and shield was secured on his back by a belt crossing over his chest. He was bare feet as he walked out of the portal.

No, float.

Wait, float?

‘ Who are you-’ Dream hissed but was cut off by a punch in the gut.

Dream was flung to the ceiling with the force of the punch. Tommy and Tubbo watched dumbfounded.

Dream gagged as he struggled to stand up. Blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth. He used the wall as support and hoisted himself up. His mask was cracked, revealing a purple eye.

‘ Uh…’ Punz appeared at the portal. He thought he would see two teens being beat to a pump. Not a hot man in black floating off the ground by an inch. 

The others soon arrived. Shocked by the scene in front of them as well.

The man sighed. Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for the mysterious figure to speak.

‘ Just as I thought I can finally have some sleep. You have to ruin everything.’

If he was drinking, Tommy was sure he would spill water everywhere. The man’s voice was exactly like Dream’s. Upon closer inspection, the man has freckles and his eyes are like the Eye-of-Ender. He looks young, like a man in his early-twenty. But the heavy eyes under his eyes made him look like someone who had been working for all his life 24/7.

‘ Wait, Dream? There are two?’ Sapnap was the only one in the crowd who had seen Dream’s face. He could recognize the familiar face of his friend.

‘ Tubbo, Tommy, stay with the group. I will take care of him,’ the man, or Dream, said. The two teens were too shocked to move until Punz dragged the two back.

‘ How did you-’

Dream was kicked in the stomach once again causing him to cough out even more blood.

‘ So I got exorcised. Somehow got kicked out of my own body and you decided to take over. Fine. I could just create another body anyways. Maybe even get some sleep, I thought. Then you decided to manipulate children, blow up everything. Now my server is a mess. Everywhere is a mess. There is a Dreamon Egg out there. Can’t I just have two seconds of peace?’ The man groaned while everyone looked at him in shock.

‘ Y-you shouldn’t be able to escape,’ Dream whimpered.

‘ Cliche villain line. Get out of here you imposter,’ the man landed another kick. ‘ You didn’t even get my eyes right.’

The man continued to step on Dream until he could only bonelessly lie on the floor.

‘ W-wait,’ Punz called out. Although everyone wouldn’t hesitate to punch Dream in the gut the second they were given the chance, this is a bit too far.

‘ Yeah?’ The man stopped his action and turned around with a bored expression.

‘ Who exactly are you?’

‘ Ah, sorry about that,’ the man chuckled under his breath. He hovered his hand over the bloody person on the floor. Black smoke surrounded the body. Slowly the smoke dispersed, leaving a… black blob on the floor.

‘ I’m Dream. The real Dream.’


	2. Healer Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is too much angst on the SMP.
> 
> Crack supremacy.

The group sat on the blackstone floor. Dream was carefully tending to Tubbo’s wound. Tubbo let out a hiss when Dream put a healing potion on the wound. Dream instantly stopped as he gave Tubbo a worried look.

‘ I’m fine. It just sting,’ Tubbo mumbled. Dream nodded before continuing. Movement even gentler. The white blob that accompanied Dream let out a chirp, catching his attention. Tubbo looked down and the blob stared back with his beady eyes. Tubbo reached out and gently patted the small creature. It let out a satisfied chirp and snuggled close to him. 

‘ He likes you,’ Dream smiled as he watched the two interact. Tubbo was hugging the blob close as it let out happy chirps.

Tommy was munching on a golden apple Dream had given to him. He was still wary of this ‘real Dream’ guy. But he genuinely seemed to be a nice guy. He was the person who saved them, albeit a bit violent.

The others were just sitting around. They woke up in the middle of the night to save the two children. None of them really want to move right now so they decided to lay back for a while and chat with others.

They wondered how long ago had this happened, where all of them could just sit around. Not to negotiate, not to declare conflict, but just to gather without pointing their swords at each other's throat.

‘ So… Mind telling us how this guy took over?’ Punz asked.

‘ After the L’Manberg Independence, Tubbo and Fundy exorcised me. They used the separation spell instead of the purification spell. The spell separated me and my Dreamon. My Dreamon took my body and I was left in the wildness,’ Dream replied calmly. Tubbo hugged the blob tighter and it let out a confused chirp.

‘ I used most of the time to create a new body and when I finally finished, L’Manberg blew up. I confronted this guy,’ he poked the black blob who is lying on his crossed leg. It let out an annoyed chirp. ‘ It drugged me and sealed me somewhere far.’

Tubbo sobbed, startling Dream.

‘ What’s wrong?’

‘ I’m sorry! If I hadn't done anything, nothing would have happened! I’m sorry!’ Tubbo cried into the blob. It let out worried chirps and nudged its head to his chest, trying to comfort the teen.

‘ Hey. Look at me.’ Tubbo looked at Dream with teary eyes. Dream’ eyes were soft. They were filled with tenderness and endearment, something he could never find in the eyes of the ‘fake Dream’.

‘ You are trying to help. And I’m grateful for that. Yeah, he almost destroyed my server but you also helped me take out this nuisance from my mind.’

‘ But you said you were drugged and prisoned!’

‘ Listen, everything needs sacrifice. Dreamon stuff is almost forgotten. I’m surprised you and Fundy even knew this,’ Dream smiled and ruffled Tubbo’s hair. ‘ I should be sorry. I sought to protect you all but I couldn’t do anything but watch.’

The group silently watched the duo. They couldn’t help but think what would happen if this Dream was here instead of the ruthless ‘Dream’ that took his place.

‘ Is this why he said he could only help from the shadow during the revolution?’ Tommy asked, remembering the gift fake Dream gave him.

‘ Probably,’ Dream said, finishing on the bandages. The black blob let out annoyed chirps.

‘ So did I explain everything?’

‘ Far from it,’ Sapnap groaned as he laid on the ground. ‘ I’m too tired to move.’

‘ Alright, who’s hungry? Or you want to sleep first?’ Dream chuckled. As if on cue, someone’s stomach rumbled. ‘ Food it is.’

Dream went up the elevator and came back down shortly together with muttons and wool. 

‘ You guys can sleep here considering you all look too tired to move.’

‘ Like a sleepover?’ Tubbo eyes glinted with excitement.

‘ Yes, like a sleepover,’ Dream smiled softly.

He swiftly set up a campfire and hung the mutton over the fire. Dream left the group to make each of them a bed. Oil from the mutton dripped on the fire, giving a sizzling sound. The smell of the cooking meat was too tempting, making everyone mouth water. 

Dream came back shortly after with beds, plates and a small knife. He cut through the middle of the mutton, letting the mouth-watering smell go haywire.

‘ It’s cooked,’

As Dream started to divide the meat for everyone, a certain greedy hand took the other half all for himself.

‘ Sapnap stole the other half!’

‘ Sapnap! Sharing is caring!’

‘ Ha! You’re all losers!’

‘ My food!’


	3. First cleaning featuring a therapist session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a blob

Dream was seen carrying buckets of water all morning. Sapnap went ahead to ask what he was doing. He replied that he needed to create more holy water.

‘ How exactly do you create holy water?’

‘ Well, I’m the so-called Prime God. So I just need to bathe in some water and it will become holy water.’

Sapnap face flushed red. He stared at Dream’s milky white skin with freckles dotted over. His body shape was slim but with just enough muscles to not appear as boney. He wondered if he had six-packs.

‘ Uh, can I come and help?’

Dream looked at his face and burst out laughter, wheezing his lungs out.

‘ You believe that?’ He asked between laughter, causing Sapnap’s face to turn even brighter. 

‘ Shut up!’

‘ Alright alright,’ Dream recovered from his laughing section. ‘ But I could use a helping hand.’

The two walked towards the ruins of L’Manberg. Dream setup chests beside the large crater and told Sapnap to set up a water source.

‘ L’Manberg had gotten a lot larger.’

‘ After Schlatt tore down the wall, L'Manberg expanded a lot. Well, technically it’s Manberg that has expanded. ‘

‘ I’ve heard.’

‘ From this little guy?’ Sapnap patted the head of the white blob who let out a gleeful chirp. ‘ Aww. Dream can you give me one too?’

‘ I don’t trust you with pets.’

‘ Oh come on Dreamie poo!’ Sapnap begged as he wrapped his arm around Dream’s. He mustered the cutest puppy eyes possible and stared Dream right in the eye.

Dream’s eyes were visibly twitching. He gave in ultimately,’ fine. But only if you help me with fixing L’Manberg.’

Sapnap cheered and landed a kiss on the cheek.

The two got to work. Dream put his hand into the water source. He whispered under his breath and the water glown. Then the two of them filled the burkets prepared with water and walked down the crater. 

‘ Ah, I almost forgot,’ Dream took the mask from his wrist and put it on Sapnap's face. ‘It would protect you from the infection.’

The mask doesn’t have any holes but he could see just fine. It probably has to do with magic. Although the mask fit him well, it’s heavy, suffocating even. 

‘ How do you even wear this?’ Sapnap asked. ‘ It’s uncomfortable as honk.’

‘ Sorry about that, but I don’t want to risk you getting infected,’ Dream said. ‘ And I get uncomfortable too. But I have to because I need to prevent infecting anyone with the Dreamon inside me. All Dreamons are infectious, whether they’re intentional or not. So I need a mask to prevent others from getting infected by me.’

The two continued down the crater. Red vines were concentrated in the middle, some even reaching bedrock. 

‘ That’s annoying…’

‘ What’s annoying?’

‘ The vines already reached the bedrock. It may be able to spread through it.’

‘ Is this what the water is for?’

‘ This place is already infected, even if we remove the vines, it will always grow back. The water is for disinfecting the area,’ Dream explained. ‘ Let’s get this over with.’

Dream took out white seeds from his inventory. He spreaded them out and the seeds turned into white blobs. The blobs started to eat away the vines. Dream poured the water and Sapnap passed the water to him. Then when most of the water was used, he would go back up and refill them.

‘ Dream, do you hate the “Dream” that took your place?’ Sapnap asked.

Dream thought for a while. He wasn’t mad, well he was, but to be honest he didn’t really feel anything.’ I don’t know. He was part of me. He did bad things using my name. I’m upset but other than that, I don’t know.’

Sapnap was silent. Dream stopped the work at hand to look at his friend.

‘ You alright?’

‘ I’m sorry,’ he whispered.

‘ What? Why?’

‘ I can’t shake the “Dream” that had been destroying everything. Everytime I looked at you I could only see that… monster. But as much as I hate him, I can’t. He’s still a friend of mine. He’s still Dream, right?’ he groaned. ‘ I don’t know how to express this feeling. Now that I know you are the “real Dream”, I wanted to just ignore everything that had happened and go back to the friends we were but I can’t. I can’t just throw the other “Dream” under the bus cause aren’t friends supposed to accept each other for who they are?’

‘ Am I a bad friend? Am I.... a bad person?’

Dream put down the bucket in hand and walked over. Sapnap was sobbing and standing incredibly still. Dream slowly walked over and took off his mask. Sapnap focused on his emerald eyes.

‘ No matter what you think, whether it’s the Dreamon part of me or this part of me. It doesn’t make you a bad person. And if you find it uncomfortable to go back to being friends we once were, we could always just start anew. I’m always willing to be your friend, as long as you are ready.’

The emerald eyes were still the same. They were still the bright beautiful eyes he had ever since they met. The smile was kind and sweet. This is Dream. Dream was still the same.

‘ Come here,’ he chuckled, pulling Sapnap in a tight hug. His body is cool but it doesn’t make the hug less comforting. Sapnap sniffed and returned the hug.

‘ Alright, no more slacking. If we weren’t done by the evening you aren’t getting any blobs.’

‘ Oh come on.’


	4. Someone help Dream with the naming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the chapters are not proofread so the sentences are going to be rough. Sorry bout that ＞︿＜

‘Dream! Look out!’ Tubbo screamed as Dream whipped his head to a side, barely dodging an arrow.

He quickly surveyed his surroundings before grabbing Tubbo’s wrist and turning to their sharp right.

‘ Jump!’

The duo jumped down a ravine, Fundy following close. They landed in a pool of water inside the ravine. He then covered the small pool with dirt and led them further in the ravine. He kept his ear keen, listening for any footsteps.

He let out a sigh when he heard the footsteps became distanced. 

‘ That’s Bad and Ant right?’ Dream asked, still slightly out of breath. The other two nodded as torn off the mask Dream gave them so as to breath more easily.

‘ How long were they infected?’ 

The two shrugged. ‘ We just recently knew about the Egg. But I would roughly guess it would be two or three months,’ Fundy said.

‘ That long?’ Dream mumbled, already think of a solution to break the infection. He ultimately sighed, ‘ let’s head back first. I would think of another way to break this.’

‘ You got the specimen right?’ Fundy asked. Tubbo held out a bottle shaking it lightly. ‘ Let’s head back then.’

The trio went back to the Dreamon Hunter base. Fundy instantly crashed down on the bed and Tubbo stumbled on a chair. 

‘ You two need anything?’ Dream asked.

‘ Can I have some honey please?’ Dream chuckled lightly before nodding. ‘ Fundy what about you?’

Fundy shook his head as he groaned into the pillow. Dream just laughed before heading out to fetch some honey for the boy. 

Dream came back shortly after and Tubbo’s face instantly lit up upon seeing the honey.

‘ Alright. Tubbo mind if you hand me the specimen? I want to do a few experiments on the vines.’ Tubbo nodded before handing it out. He was more interested in honey. ‘ You two rest up. I’ll tell you my findings tomorrow.

‘ Good night Dream,’ Tubbo said gleefully through a mouth of honey. Dream smiled and ruffled his hair.

***

‘ Good news and bad news. What do you want to hear first?’

‘ Bad news first, let’s get this over with,’ Fundy yawned. He had just woken up because Tubbo was too enthusiastic to know about the finding Dream had on the specimen.

‘ Bad news is, Bad and Ant are probably very far into the infection,’ Dream explained. ‘ The Dreamon we were facing is “Hive Dreamon”.’

‘ What kind of name is that?’

‘ As long as it works. Anyways, Hive Dreamon is a type of Dreamon that is stationary. It doesn’t have much power but it is very infectious. It’s infections are very hard to get rid of, I doubt the Prime Water would do much.’

‘ It’s there any other way?’ Tubbo asked worriedly.

‘ That’s the good news. I can get rid of it.’

‘ Really?’ 

Dream nodded. ‘ I just need you to keep them in place.’

‘ So we need to kidnap them and bring it to you?’ Fundy added.

‘ Pretty much.’

‘ Then let's do this right now!’ Tubbo cheered eagerly.

***

Nothing ever goes wrong. Absolutely nothing.

‘ Tubbo!’ Fundy screamed as Ant struck his axe. He barely blocks it in time with a shield. The ‘kidnapping’ went smoothly at first. Tubbo lied to Ant and Bad that the infection in the ruin of L’Manberg had grown and led them to see it. However, upon seeing the now flooded L’Manberg and Dream floating slightly above the water, the two went feral and started to struggle.

‘ Bad! This isn’t you! You need to fight it!’ Tubbo shouted as he continued to attack Bad. Keeping him occupied and not giving him a chance to escape.

Tubbo continued to strike but he was getting tired. He knew he couldn’t hold his ground any longer. And so does Bad.

Bad struck his axe hard, knocking Tubbo on the floor.

‘ All hail the Egg.’

Suddenly a white claw grabbed on his torso. Bad was thrown into the pool. He let out a terrifying screech and desperately tried to climb out. Ant was shocked that his companion got defeated and Fundy took the chance to knock him in as well.

Dream took out a bunch of white seed and threw it into the water. The seed dissolved and he whispered something.

Obsidian started to cover the surface of the water. Some of them turned into crying obsidian but it was quickly replaced by new pieces of obsidian. The obsidian emitted a soft glow as Dream continued to chant out the spell. Through the obsidian, faint screaming could be heard beneath the layer.

Fundy let out an exasperated sigh and laid down one the floor, not caring a bit about the dirt and mud. Tubbo watched as Dream continued the ritual.

He tore his gaze away from the man. He landed his gaze on a white creature who watched him closely.

Tubbo screamed, startling Fundy.

‘ What happened?’ He followed Tubbo’s gaze and found the white creature. The creature had large white claws. It was tall and lean, just like an Enderman. The creature stared curiously as it titled his head. It didn’t seem hostile.

‘ Hello?’ Fundy greeted cautiously.

The creature nodded as a puff of white smoke surrounded him. The creature was gone, and a white blob appeared. The white blob.

‘ You.... You can shapeshift?’ Fundy asked. The blob nodded its head and chirped.

Tubbo reached out to the blob and it instantly nuzzled at his hand. His shock was gone and a small smile crept on his face.

The loud crack was heard and the two whipped their heads towards the obsidian cover. The cover slowly broke down, revealing two figures.

Dream flung one of them over his shoulder and held the other with his spare arm. He climbed on the shore and laid the two on the ground.

Bad and Ant was breathing leveling.

‘ Don’t worry, they will wake up,’ Dream replied upon seeing Tubbo’s panicked face. ‘ Being this far in the infection, the ritual to neutralize them would definitely be painful but there is no other alternative.’

The trio sat on the floor. They watched the two unconscious figures silently, all have something in mind.

‘ Dream, is it what it felt like when you are trapped?’ Tubbo asked, remembering the pained screams from the two.

Dream thought for a while, searching for a word to describe,’ I guess. Most of the time I just felt tired, ill, miserable. The drug forced me to bedridden. I could barely move my fingers at first. It was dark, cold. I feel like dying.’

‘ To be honest, aside from the drug, it wasn’t that bad. Well, obviously it’s bad but not as bad. You get what I mean?’

Tubbo hugged the blob close, who was napping in the warm embrace. He felt his eyes water as he remembered the exorcision.

‘ You are thinking about the exorcision again, aren’t you?’ Dream was reading him like a book. ‘ Listen, I don’t blame you. You were just trying to help.’

‘ But I-’

‘ No buts! I would remind you time and time again that you are not at fault until I finally knock it in your brain. Got it?’

Tubbo sobbed as Dream pulled him close. He hummed a soft lullaby as Tubbo shook in his arms. Although the embrace was cool, it was comforting. It made him feel safe, for the first time.

Fundy smiled at the heart-warming scene. 

‘ You wanna join?’ Dream invited.

‘ Nah,’ Fundy chuckled. ‘ I’m curious. What’s that blob of yours.’

‘ See it as a familiar. I could slip some of my powers out in my seal. So I sent this little guy out to watch over the server. Recently I gave it another power so it now act as a protector I guess,’ Dream replied.

‘ Does he have a name?’

‘ Uh… Blob?’

‘ What kind of name is that? You don’t just call a dog “Dog”.’

‘ Uh… What about Bloby?’

‘ It’s not any better.’

‘ White?’

‘ You are so bad at naming.’


	5. Dadza join the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edits from the previous chapter: Dream has the ability to purify Dreamons and Dreamon infections. He doesn't need a ritual to do so.

Punz was walking down the road when a large white claw grabbed him. Then Dream landed in front of him out of nowhere.

‘What?’

‘Sorry,’ he said as he dunked a bucket of water on Punz. 

Punz buckled his knee from the force of the water. He felt his energy was washed away to the point he could barely even stand. Before he fell on the floor, Dream caught him and flung his arm over his shoulder. 

‘Alright buddy you got to walk,’ Dream groaned. ‘Why are you so heavy?’

The white creature let out a hum and took Punz into his arms.

‘Thanks, Alba.’ The creature nodded as he followed Dream back to the Dreamon Hunter Camp.

‘Is that Punz?’ Tubbo asked. The white creature but the drenched man on a bed in the tent. Alba turned back into his blob form and nuzzled his head against its owner’s leg. Dream smiled as he hugged the blob into his arm.

‘He was infected as well but not that far in so I just dropped a bucket of Prime Water on him,’ he replied as he continued to pat the small blob who nuzzled his hand. ‘Have you used all the Holy Water?’

‘We poured it over the Prime Path and the blobs did the clean up,’ Tubbo reported. ‘We still have quite a lot but I’m worried though.’

‘Why?’ 

‘The other said when they pour Holy Water over the Egg cum, it turns green. But when we poured Holy Water over them today, it was in a dark shade of green,’ Fundy responded.

‘You think the Egg got stronger?’

‘Exactly,’ Tubbo said. ‘I think we need to deal with the Egg instead of purifying the server. Even if we purify the whole server and everyone that is infected, the Egg could just infect it again.’

Dream thought for a while on this. He was doubtful of his power too. Just purifying two infected had drained him. He wasn’t sure if he could purify something as powerful as the egg. He probably could, but it would take a long time and the Egg definitely in no way would let him just do it. He doubts Tubbo and Fundy can fend it off for long.

‘We may need to find someone else for help.’

***

Phil didn’t expect visitors, especially not Dream. However, this Dream is so unusual. First off, his mask is off, but Phil cared more about the general aura he gave out. It’s not threatening or hostile. It is different from before but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

‘Hey Phil,’ Dream greeted with a smile on his face.

‘Hello Dream,’ Phil smiled warily. Although Dream didn’t look like he had any intention in doing harm, he couldn't be sure as he knew how terrifyingly good Dream is in lying. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘There is a bit of an issue in the mainland and I thought you may be able to help.’

‘Is it L’Manberg again? You need to find Techno for this,’ Phil frowned and crossed his arm.

‘Well no. Can we talk inside though, it’s a bit chilly,’ Dream laughed cheekily. Phil had just noticed Dream attire, a black sleeveless turtleneck, black jeans and combat boats. The iconic white mask tied to his waist. There was also a blob on his shoulder and another one tied on a fish rod that was on his back, together with an axe.

His clothing is clearly unfit for the cold biome which instantly triggered Phil’s fatherly instinct. He took off his coat and put it over Dream’s shaking frame.

‘Come in. And remember to wear more fitting clothes the next time you come here,’ Phil sighed and led Dream into the living room of the cottage he shared with Techno.

‘Who’s that?’ Techno appeared from the staircase. He froze when he saw Dream. 

‘Hey Techno!’

‘Dream? I thought you went to confront Tommy. Does that mean-’

‘I’ll explain everything. Don’t worry,’ Dream chuckled. He gently guided Techno to a nearby chair as he found one for himself. Phil went to the kitchen to grab the three hot choco. When the drink was ready, Dream started to explain.

The explanation didn’t take long. It took some time to convince the two but he managed it in the end.

‘So you came to us for help about the whole Dreamon ordeal?’ Phil asked, feeling a bit light-headed after the bomb drop of information.

‘I just need time,’ Dream nodded. ‘You don’t have to help me, it’s quite dangerous after all.’

Techno looked at Phil. His eyes glinted with worries. Techno knew he would definitely accept Dream’s request.

‘Then I guess you’re using up that favour?’ Techno sighed.

Dream smiled. ‘Thanks Techno.’

‘So when will we go?’ Phil asked.

‘Well, as long as you are ready.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading. I've been way too addicted to drawing -.-


	6. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedrunning the chapters

Techno thought he was the more reckless one between him and his rival. Preferring to charge in fights head first instead of planning ten steps ahead, which Dream frequently does. Not that he is bad at strategizing, he just doesn’t find the need to. After all, why do you need to think when you can just win with brute-force?

But this Dream is completely opposite to who he was and has not sort of self-preservation whatsoever.

The team consisting of Tubbo, Fundy, Techno, Phil and Dream venture into the Crimson Egg’s cave. Tubbo and Fundy with swords and shields. Techno brought his trusty sword and bunch of potions, gapples, Ender pearls. Phil carried his powerful bow and a bunch of healing potions. All of them wore a mask that prevented them from getting infected.

The mask only covered the lower half of their faces. It was originally supposed to look like the mask Dream used to wear but Tubbo and Fundy kept complaining how uncomfortable it was so Phil helped redesigning them.

As they ventured further into the centre of infection, vines that were usually unmoving began to grow, blocking their way but Dream easily cut them into half.

‘It noticed us, we need to move,’ Dream said. The group changed their pace into a jog. 

Dream jumped down the entrance to the experience farm and sprinted down the corridor.

‘Dream!’ Tubbo yelled. Techno went first and the others quickly followed after.

When they finally caught up with Dream, a thick vine slammed down. Techno unsheathed his sword and sliced through the vine effortlessly.

‘Please give us a warning before you charge into enemy territory head first,’ Techno pulled Dream into a stare down. Dream simply waved him off.

‘Tubbo and Fundy, I want you to pour Holy Water everywhere, pour it on top of the Egg if you can. I’ll summon an obsidian wall around the Egg to hopefully block the vines so everyone stick close. The obsidian may break so I want you to patch them up as I want to focus on the Egg. Techno, I trust you to watch my back,’ Dream briefed the plan.

‘But how do we get close to the thing,’ Fundy asked.

‘Brute force of course,’ Dream took his axe and charged in. Techno groaned again and charged in too.

Although the two of them were so-called rivals, they were more like partners in crime. Techno wouldn’t go as far as saying they were friends, he doesn’t dare to. Dream was a good company, but he just seemed so out of reach.

But this is no time for thinking about relationships, he had an idiot to look after. He held his breath as vines slammed on Dream, who barely dodge it. But he paid no mind and continued to charge in. Techno could only try his best to catch up and protect him.

The two cleared a path for the others. Phil poured Holy Water around them as Dream threw a handful of seeds which quickly turned into blobs. Alba transformed into its beast form and helped with the fight.

Fundy and Tubbo climbed to the top of the Egg and poured the Water down. A hissing sound can be heard. Dream quickly summoned a wall of obsidian but they were already turning into crying obsidian.

‘Dream, focus on the Egg,’ Techno said.

Dream slowly breathed in and put his hand on the Egg.

_ A boy with emerald eyes and blonde hair laid in an artificial tree. _

_ ‘Initial Project Angel’ _

_ Needles connected to large bottles of red substances were injected into the boy as he let out a heart-wrenching scream. _

Dream whimpered as his knee buckled. He could hear screams in his head. Tiny red vines grown from the Egg and slowly climb up from his arms.

Techno whipped his head around when he heard a whimper. He saw vines climbing up Dream’s arm. He quickly wrapped his arm around Dream and pulled him away from the Egg. Tears slipped through his closed eyelids, as if he was having a nightmare.

‘Dream wake up!’ Techno shouted as he continued to pull. The vines wrapped him tighter. ‘Phil! Give me a hand!’

Phil quickly caught up to the situation and took out a small knife. He started to slice through the vines. 

‘Come on mate, you can fight this. Wakey wakey,’ he whispered encouraging words into Dream’s ear.

‘Phil! We have a situation!’ 

The obsidian wall was now completely turned into crying obsidian. Even though Fundy tried his best to replace them, he wasn’t fast enough. The blobs ate away the vines but more kept coming. Alba wasn’t doing any better. It screeched, trying to scare away the vines.

‘We have to retreat. Dream is in bad shape,’ Phil instructed. With one final cut, Dream broke free but he was unconscious. ‘I’ll mine an opening and everyone pearl out. Buy me some time.’

Phil pulled out his pickaxe and began mining. Fundy joined in as well and Tubbo looked after Dream.

‘Everyone head out!’

They quickly threw an Ender Pearl out of the opening as the wall completely broke down. Alba transformed back into its blob form and landed on Techno’s shoulder. Techno held Dream close and teleported out.

_ I want to go home. _


	7. Lore

Tommy was gathering materials for the hotel when he felt the ground shake. He almost dropped his pickaxe and had to hold onto a nearby wall to steady himself.

‘What the-’ he cursed as the ground shook again. He climbed out from the underground where he was collecting stone at. 

‘What the hell!’ He screamed as the exit of the mining site was blocked by red vines. He clearly remembered the exit was clear. 

Tommy grumbled as he mined through the vines. When he cleared his path, Sam was already waiting on the other side.

‘Tommy, we have to leave the mainland for a while. The vines were extremely hostile right now. Grab your stuff. Quickly,’ Sam instructed, concern was easily heard from his voice.

‘What! I’m not letting that Egg cum take over my home!’ Tommy argued.

‘Tommy! Not now!’

A red vine crept from behind and wrapped around his ankle. Tommy screamed and Sam sliced through it swiftly.

‘We have to go,’ Sam said sternly. ‘Go to the community portal. I’ll get the others.’

Tommy continued to yell but followed Sam's instruction nonetheless. He rushed down to his storage room while Sam went to Niki’s bakery.

‘It’s probably something Dream did,’ he grumbled under his breath. 

_But the real Dream wouldn’t do such a thing. He’s pog._

To be honest, up till now, Tommy still couldn’t shake the connection between Dream and the imposter. Every night, the memory of ‘Dream’ blowing up his items are still vivid. Every Time he saw that bush of blonde hair, that mask, he could only see him.

He likes this Dream. He was like a big brother to him. When he wanted to build a hotel, Dream supported him. Plotting land and giving resources to him. He would often visit Tommy when he was gathering building materials, then joined in ultimately.

He remembered that one night they sat on top of the scaffolding for the construction. Tommy munching on a golden apple given by Dream and the other gazed at the stars. This hadn’t happened for a long time. Too long.

_‘Something on your mind?’ Dream asked, still looking at the starry night. Tommy had just realized he had been staring at Dream, mouthful of apple._

_‘Shut up,’ he said stubbornly._

_‘You can tell me.’_

_The two continued to sit in silence. The wind caressing their blonde hair. Dream had long untied his hair bun, his long hair waving in the air._

_‘I still see him, when you are around. A flash of memory, but I still see him.’_

_‘You feel uncomfortable when I’m around? You can just tell me-’_

_‘No!’ Tommy cut him off. ‘I like you being around, just to not be alone.’_

_‘Aww. I like being around you too,’ Dream teased._

_‘Oy, dickhead! Idiot! I just like a company!’ Tommy yelled as Dream wheezed his lung out._

_‘But sometimes I can only see him. But I want to see you as someone else, a fri-good person,’ he mumbled._

_‘I wouldn’t be surprised. I’m even glad you doubt my intention,’ Dream said. ‘I’m glad you didn’t fall under his manipulation, seeing you are still able to doubt instead of immediately accept my identity.’_

_‘Tommy you are strong. You won’t let those memories haunt you,’ Dream was now facing Tommy, a soft smile plastered on his face. ‘You will be able to make happier memories. And if you still can’t trust me, it’s okay too. Just know that I’ll be here to protect you.’_

_Tommy looked at his face. He could see those emerald eyes. He could see Dream, the real Dream._

_‘I know something that may make you feel better.’ Dream took out a black seed from his inventory. He blew a breath at the seed, which turned into a black blob, like the one they saw at the confrontation._

_‘Throw it.’ He handed the blob to Tommy. He could see the bad memories flashing before his eyes. The torture, the manipulation, destruction, death._

_Tommy yelled as he chucked the blob off the scaffolding. He stared at the blob until it landed in the cold water._

_‘Suck it green boi!’_

_Dream wheezed and cheered along._

Tommy knocked himself out of the train of thoughts and quickly gathered all the valuable items he had, which isn’t much. He put those in an Ender Chest and packed up some spare clothing including a bunch of red shirts and pants, along with a coat.

He quickly tied up his bundle and rushed out his collapsing house, just in time to dodge the red vines poking through the ceiling. He pulled out the crossbow Dream used to have and loaded it, just in case.

He was the first to arrive at the community portal, where vines littered everywhere. He saw the others coming as well.

‘Tommy! Go through the portal!’ Sam shouted. Tommy quickly jumped through, feeling the heat hitting his face. The group soon go through as well. George, Sapnap, Niki, Puffy, Eret, Punz, and lastly Sam.

‘Where do we go now?’ Puffy asked, clearly angered.

‘We need to go as far away from the mainland as possible,’ Sam said. ‘I will take you to my base for the time being until this whole infection thing is over.’

Everyone nodded and followed Sam.

‘Sam. Can I go somewhere else,’ Tommy asked quietly. 

‘Where?’

‘I want to find Phil.’

***

_The boy stood in the middle of the carnage. Red vines littered around him but those that are close to him, touching him, were turned into a bright green._

_‘He is the one.’_

Dream woke up with a gasp. Images of a young boy flashed before his eyes. His screams echoed in his head. He tried to sit up, but his body felt weak. He was also heated up. The ice bag on his forehead had long since warmed. 

He looked around the room. He was on a soft white bed, laying under a mountain of blankets. He looked out of the window nearby. Snow falling from the sky and mobs wandering in the night.

The door creaked open. Phil smiled softly at Dream, happy that he had woken up. He brought a bow of chicken stew and a bucket of water and tower.

‘Hey mate.’ Phil put down the tray on the nightstand. Dream replied with a whine. Phil helped Dream get up and put a pillow behind his back. ‘Do you want to eat something?’

Dream stared at the bow. He felt his mouth watered.

‘I’ll take it as a yes then.’

Phil slowly fed Dream the warm stew. Dream resisted at first, refusing to be babied. But after failing to hold a spoon, he went limp and let Phil take care of him.

‘Did you see something when you touched the Egg? You were crying all the way coming here,’ Phil asked worriedly after Dream finished his stew. Dream tilted his head in confusion. He didn’t remember crying but the dry tears on his cheeks didn’t lie.

‘I-I saw some im-mages. It was more of a m-memory,’ Dream said, his voice raspy and cracked.

‘Do you remember them?’ Phil encouraged him to go on.

‘Just a boy crying and someone saying something, I think they are scientists?’ Dream recalled. ‘Something about “Project Angel”.’

Phil froze. He heard glass shattering. He whipped up his head, seeing Techno with a shocked face as well standing dead still at the doorway.

‘Tec-Techno?’

Dream looked between the two. He figured it’s sort of a sensitive topic, but he decided to push on.

‘What is “Project Angel”?’

Phil sighed as Techno looked down in shame. 

‘Someone is bound to find out about this thing if Dreamon is involved,’ Phil sighed. ‘I think it is your right to learn about the whole ordeal.’

Dream looked at them, his head tilted to the side.

‘Dreamons are born from negative feelings from people. It will turn into the “Dreamon” we knew when they came across a virus. Dreamon can infect other people and leave infectants such as vines and eggs that would further infect the land and turn even more people into Dreamons. The infection is incurable at that time but they found a boy that can neutralize them. They took the infectants, like vines or eggs and injected them into the boy, hoping to neutralize them.

‘However, the boy was still human. He would obviously have hatred from the tortures he's been through. Along with the virus he had absorbed, a Dreamon was born. But because of his power, he can contain the Dreamon. People abused that power. They found a way to extract the Dreamon and forced it upon the boy.’

‘It worked,’ Techno took over. ‘For a short while until the kid snapped. The government tried to hide this history because they refused to admit the screw up. But people who lived during that period can remember. That’s why most immortals were hunted down, we were the very few left.’

‘And if those are memories, does that mean-’ Dream let the question linger in the air.

‘When we saw your face, we thought you may just look similar, but the eyes couldn’t lie. And when you show your powers, it’s hard to deny the truth.’

Tears rolled down his cheek. But he felt nothing. He should be feeling mad, upset, but it’s just nothing.

‘Dream, I’m sorry,’ Phil said as he gently ruffled his hair. 

‘I- Why am I crying? What’s wrong with me?’ He said quietly.

‘What do you mean? It’s feelings,’ Techno frowned.

‘Why can’t I feel anything?’

***

Nightmare laid on the floor. He heard the group retreat. The fishing rod was dropped in haste when they ran. He struggled out of the fishing rod easily. He could easily do so beforehand but he would rather not face the godling when he was still weak.

Now that he had recovered, he could start the final stage. He shifted back to his human form. He stretched his shoulder. Being stuck as a blob is really uncomfortable. 

But it wouldn't matter.

‘Dreamie, do you miss me?’ He smirked as he gently caressed the surface of the Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been catching up with studies and had a small writer block  
> But I will finish this story. Don't worry


	8. Now suffer

It returned as a whisper. Dream would hear unintelligible whispers and hisses in his head. At first, he thought someone was behind him, causing him to become extremely jumpy for the whole week. However, after the fifth time he turned around only to find out he was alone, he realised what’s going on.

That day was the first time he used his powers after decades.

  
  
  


When L’Manburg declared independence. The voices got louder. They became screeches, distance screams. It was horrible.

He would often wake up in the middle of the night, unable to fall back to sleep. The circle underneath his eyes darken. He became more snappy at times, unresponsive at others time. His friends were worried.

Bad gave him aromatherapy which he gave back. Sapnap suggested they cuddle together which he declined. George asked if he was alright which he assured him. He didn't want to worry his friends.

_ ‘Silence.’ _

He could deal with this.

  
  
  


They called him a tyrant, a monster because of oppressing a country built on drugs and schemes. It was so easy to blame, to manipulate. You will always be in the right if you are the underdog, the weak, the oppressed. He felt betrayed, furious. He hadn’t felt these feelings for so long.

**_‘This world is screwed. Let’s finish off this one and head to another.’_ **

This was the first time he understood the voices.

“No, you shouldn’t be able to-”

**_‘You have suffered so much, it is only normal.’_ **

_ ‘Silence.’ _

**_‘Just let me help you. Humans are flawed and weak beings. Why are you desperately protecting them? What had they done to you ever since you were born?’_ **

_ ‘Silence.’ _

**_‘You wanted to do so as well. Don’t lie to yourself.’_ **

_ ‘Silence.’ _

He woke up with a gasp. The two voices still ring in his head. It was so loud. 

  
  
  


He heard Tubbo and Fundy started a business called the Dreamon Hunters. Dream knew he would need outside help if he wanted to break free.

“It’s okay to seek help right?”

“They would only hurt you further.”

That was his own voice.

Before he knew it, he reached out to them. Asking if they could help purify the Dreamon in him. He wasn’t sure why and he refused to acknowledge the ache for closure and comfort.

  
  
  


He woke up on a quartz altar. He felt lighter. His head voice finally tranquil after months of constant torment. He had almost burst into tears but he couldn’t allow himself that. At least not in front of the two Hunters.

He waved goodbye to the two and the world continued on.

  
  
  


He started to pass out in the middle of the day. He was confused and dove into books about medicine. When Bad found him burying himself in medical documents, he was surprised and delighted. He was more than willing to teach Dream everything he knew about medicine.

‘What do you want to know?’

‘Why do people pass out.’

‘You have been passing out?'

'...Yeah?'

'But you were around most of the day?’

Dream was shocked. Realisation crushed him like a wave. 

"No, it can't be."

He refused to believe it. But the ringing was so loud. It dragged him deeper down the waves. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t swim. He was drowning.

_ ‘Leave _ .  _ Lea _ v _ e _ . L _ ea _ ve.  _ L _ eave.’

“Why isn’t it working?’

  
  
  


He couldn’t remember the last time he hung out with his friends. George was poking his head in a political election that he had no ties on. Sapnap was starting a war by murdering everyone’s pets.

He couldn’t remember the last time there was peace. He would frequently receive reports of thievery or griefing. But the courthouse was never used. People would ‘solve’ the conflict on their own, which resulted in even more destruction. Most of the time, he forced himself in the situation to hopefully find a way to get both sides to sit down and negotiate. This only brought scoffs and taunts as they yelled at him to mind his business.

“But this is my server,” he wanted to say.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was happy. He could only feel tiredness, sadness, anger. He didn't even know if it’s because of the Dreamon anymore.

**_‘Then sleep.’_ **

The voice was too sweet. He accepted the deal with the demon.

  
  
  


_ I want to go home. _

_ I want to go home. _

_ I want to go home. _

The feeling was too familiar.

Wrapped in red vines. He felt his energy slowly slip out from him. Bit by bit. Just like when he laid in the Tree. Alone, tired, weak.

He knew he should be fighting back. But he was so so tired.

“It’s okay to be selfish, for once, right?”

He let the darkness take him.

_ I want to go home. _

_ I want to go home. _

_ I want to go home. _

_ Do I have a home? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too confusing  
> I think we are on the last few chapters. Thanks for all the support ^^


	9. I'll upload, I promise

Phil was preparing another bowl of stew, this time with golden carrots. Dream was still weak and heated. He was also extremely thin, too bony for his comfort. He wondered what the boy had been eating or had he even eaten. 

“Boy? That’s a new name,” he couldn’t help but laugh at his fatherly instinct.

Techno was staying with Dream, the two whispering to each other. Dream was still shaky from the information while Techno was desperate to get back his friend. Phil understood this would take time for Dream to process everything and Techno to get back on his usual calm personality. He would let the two handle it themselves. They are strong.

It’s quite ironic that the two most powerful people on the server are the most fragile as well. No wonder the two get along so well, they do have a lot in common.

_‘Why can’t I feel anything?’_ This sentence didn’t make much sense but it was still unsettling. Dream was one of the most emotional people he met. Before he joined the server, he had met Dream. 

Dream was a wanderer back then, a bounty hunter who collected rare items for their commissioner. He had requested a God Apple from the hunter which was delivered to him in the middle of a storm. Phil quickly led the hunter in his home, afraid for the boy getting sick. Although his face was hidden behind his mask, being with Techno for decades gave Phil the ability to read someone’s emotion like an open book.

He saw the shock when Dream was invited to his home. He saw the hunter being over the moon when he knew he was not the only immortal around. He could hear the distress when the hunter said he had always wanted to settle down. He felt the slightly shaking figure when he hugged the boy. He could practically hear the tears when he let go, already missing the small act of affection.

He wondered if all this shenanigan would happen if he had just taken him under his wings right and then.

He sighed. No use regretting now. He still had two ‘kids’ who relied on him. And if the one lesson he learnt from being an immortal is that you had to keep moving.

A bang knocked on his door. He was annoyed at the loud sound, especially when there were patients in the house. The person knocked again, hard. By this force, the door may probably fall down. Now he couldn’t annoy it.

‘Who is it?’ Tubbo asked, attracted by the loud noises.

Phil opened the door, revealing an anxious teenager.

‘Tommy?’

‘Phil! The mainland is screwed! The Egg went feral!’

‘What?’ A small voice started. Dream was wrapped in blankets like a burrito, Techno following behind.

‘Wait Dream? Wait, why is everyone here!’ Tommy yelled.

‘Tommy, you are very loud,’ Techno glared at the teen.

‘How can I not! The mainland is in shambles while all of you are here!’

‘Where’s everyone now,’ Dream asked.

‘They are heading to Sam’s base.’

‘It’s best we gather everyone together. I’ll go get them. Wha- Techno!’

‘No you’re not,’ Techno said. He picked up the burrito and forced him down on a chair. ‘You are not suiciding on my watch.’

‘Techno!’ Dream complained. ‘I can handle myself well. Besides, I’m the most agile in this place.’

‘I stand with Techno on this one,’ Phil added.

‘Phil!’

‘Dream listen. Please have some form of self-preservation for once. Let me handle it this time.’

The two engaged in a staring contest. Ultimately Dream back down.

‘Fine,’ Dream grumbled like a little child would.

‘I’m glad we reach a mutual agreement,’ Techno smirked.

***

Techno was away for a day to get everyone. By midnight, Techno messaged Phil to prepare for a party of people. Phil decided to prepare a bunch of warm drinks for the travellers when he felt a tugged on his sleeve.

He turned to find Dream, still wrapped up like a burrito. His heart almost stopped for a second on how adorable the boy was.

‘You need something?’

‘Can you… help me explain instead? I’m not really up to talking. Talking in general,’ Dream mumbled.

‘Sure mate. I got you cover,’ Phil smiled. He used a free hand to pet the burrito. Can you blame him, he’s adorable.

‘Phil, we’re back.’ Techno led the group in. They looked around curiously at the some house before finally landing their eyes on the people inside.

‘Dream!’ George and Sapnap yelled in unison. 

‘I know you are worried but let’s sit down first,’ Phil quickly shushed them. ‘Let’s start from the beginning.’

***

‘So that’s why Dream dunked a whole bucket of water on me,’ Punz said. Dream chuckled sheepishly.

‘So Dream, who is the biggest possibility to stop the Egg, fainted when he came in contact?’ Sam concluded. Phil nodded sternly.

‘So are there any other ways?’

‘I could try again-’

‘No,’ Techno rejected immediately. ‘You are not risking your lives again.’

‘Listen. I actually have a reason,’ Dream said. ‘If the Egg is intended to kill me, it would’ve stabbed me with vines. However, it grabbed onto me. The reason I need to get close to the Egg is because the shell is too thick for the spell to go through and reach what’s inside. If the vines reached for me, I may be able to speed up the process.’

‘But if the Egg notices what you are doing, it would stop you then and there,’ Techno argued.

‘Besides the main problem is the Egg made you fainted,’ Sam added.

Back in square one.

‘Is Dreamon killable, physically killable,’ Punz asked.

‘Even if we can, the Egg could probably heal itself with vines,’ Sam replied.

‘But if we are fast enough. Using something that can cause mass destruction in an instant.’

‘If you are thinking about TNT I have to remind you that the Egg is in the mainland.’

‘What about fire,’ Sapnap suggested as he was hugging Dream in his arms.

’The vines are very inflammable.’

‘This is so annoying!’ George buried his head in his palm.

‘I could try again-’

‘No.’

‘Okay.’

‘Is there another way to stop it? If it is actually unkillable, maybe we can trap it?’

‘Holy water can weaken it. Obsidian can barricade it and reduce its infectivity. However, the Egg is able to break through it,’ Dream replied.

‘So what if we box it with obsidian and fill it with Holy Water, is it possible to barricade it?’

‘Perhaps. But it would need constant maintenance.’

‘What about the blobs? Can they eat the Egg away?’ Niki asked.

‘The Egg can summon vines faster than the blobs eat them,’ Dream responded.

‘Speaking of blobs,’ Eret started. ‘Where did you keep the black one?’

‘I usually keep it by my side on a fishing rod so I can keep an eye on it,’ Dream answered.

‘Then where is the fishing rod now?’

Dream suddenly froze as dread pooled in his stomach.

‘Phil, did you find my fishing rod by any chance?’

The two stared at each other in horror. Everyone soon caught up.

‘This is my fault,’ Dream sighed. ‘I just made this whole thing a lot worse. When two Dreamons come in contact, they can merge and form a more powerful one.’

‘I-I’m powerless, am I?’

Sapnap looked at his friend sadly. He wrapped his arms around him even tighter.

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Duckling, you did so much already. He helped save Tommy and Tubbo. You helped rebuild this place. You’ve been trying to stop the vines. You’ve done so much already,’ Puffy smiled.

‘Don’t worry, Dream. We’ll figure this one out,’ George said, joining the cuddle.

‘Enough of the guilt. You better step up your game nerd,’ Techno said, the hint of worriness slipping in.

Phil smiled softly at the scene before him. It’s nice, even when there is a looming presence of danger on their heads. He’s sure things will be fine. They’ll figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE  
> Exam got in the way ;-;  
> I still want to upload sth so this chapter is clearly rushed. The first half is kinda okay, but the latter half is just meh. I will definitely finish this within this month tho  
> Thanks for sticking around ^^


End file.
